User talk:Hero Forever
Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hero Forever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathwalker 13000 (Talk) 04:42, 30 June 2009 You are a hero... ah, well. Maybe you do have potential... Anyway, as administrator to Villains Wiki, I welcome you... if it is in a villain's place to welcome anyone. I hope you can help us out a lot... and by the way.. who are you? And when did I invite you to villains wiki? 9 624;44211144;111/ Who are you? It was Deathwalker 13000 who invited me to join. I'm the one who edited the Darth Vader page. It's me, Deathwalker 13000. I forgot to sign my post above. oops. So, you're not upset that I'm a hero? Um.... no. Maybe you can be my honorary archenemy or something. and when did I invite you to Villains Wiki? Deathwalker 13000 05:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You invited me after I fixed the problem with Darth Vader's page. Vader actually doesn't mean father in Latin. Oh, yeah......................Deathwalker 13000 03:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Greetings Hey 'Hero Forever'... I know this'll sound strange considering you like the heroes and all but I'll help you feel right at home. thefallenangel407 Zach O. 19:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry to delete everything, but I had to make room.--Hero Forever 01:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Battle between Hero Forever and Deathwalker 13000 *(*Deathwalker stands and waits for Hero to make a move*) *(*Hero Forever shoots a blast of fire at Deathwalker*) *(*Deathwalker waves his hand and absorbs the fire's energy*) have to do better than that.........." *(*Hero Forever begins to charge up a huge energy ray*) *(*Deathwalker begins to distort the fabric of space surrounding him, creating a shield that absorbs all forms of energy*) cannot strike me with any form of energy- be it light, heat, electric......anything..." *(*Hero Forever punches Deathwalker across the face*) "Fine!" *(*Deathwalker quickly counters with a sucker punch to the gut*) *(*Being punched in the gut forces Hero Forever to throw up all over Deathwalker. Deathwalker was soon covered with vomit*) *(*Deathwalker uses his telekinetic powers to remove the vomit*) feel.............filthy......." *(*Hero Forever holds her stomach, feeling dizzy for a moment. Then, she laughs a little*) "Oops." *(*Deathwalker jumps back, and hovers four feet in the air.*) enjoying this.......aren't you?............" I kind of am." *(*Hero Forever flies up in the air and knees Deathwalker right in the pit of his stomach.*) *(*Deathwalker grabs Hero's leg as she kicks and throws her into the ground*) (*Deathwalker lands, clutches his stomach for a moment, then braces for another attack*) *(*Hero Forever stands up and charges at Deathwalker with her right fist drawn back, getting ready to throw a punch*) *(*Deathwalker grabs Hero's fist and stops her punch*) *(*Hero Forever attempts to pull her fist out of Deathwalker's grasp*) *(*Deathwalker lets go, jumps back, and waits*) *(*Hero Forever sprints forward, attempting to ram into Deathwalker*) *(Legendary Slayer of Light, The looks over his shoulder with a look of dismay and says to his friends*) can tell you right now that this fight is long from over... c'mon, let's go see what secrets Secret has for us." until this villain is defeated...besides what secrets does Secret have for us?" *the heck should I know?! I can only see Angel's path, his decisions, his everything. I can't do that for everyone else. Just him." who are you?" *(*Deathwalker waits*) secrets are you talking about?" we still fighting?" I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself. I am the all important Legendary Slayer of Light, The. And I'm surprised you heard my little conversation to my buddy Angel. What conversation?" Hey Legend! Let me clear something up with you, okay. You and I are not "buddies" okay? you try to punch me........I'll take that as a 'yes, we're still fighting'"........ who wins?" call it a draw." then. This fight is concluded...Wait a minute, am I still charging at you?!" *(*Deathwalker steps out of the way and Hero Forever runs right into a tree*) "...Ow..." *(*Deathwalker sighs, then uses his telekinesis to fix Hero's broken nose with his mind.*) next time, Hero........" you, and...not to sound ungrateful, but why did you heal me?" "..." gonna' leave me to guess, huh? Fine! But don't think this is over! I'll see to it that you never harm the human race again! So watch your back!" I break that nose again?...." didn't break it, the tree broke it." your point is?........." I just want to know why you helped your mortal enemy." am not truly a villain.......i just punish those who have inherent evil. I must be evil......to fight evil. I spare those who are inherently good.........just don't get in my way, or I'll have to be less.........forgiving of you. Until next time............." (Deathwalker vanishes) Thus ends the clash between Deathwalker and Hero Forever. Battle Aftermath I have many secrets. Hee-Hee. [[User:Thesecret1070|Eclipse] 02:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Where did you come from?--Hero Forever 12:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) .......that's..........a secret..........Deathwalker 13000 17:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 ...You're boring. Where did FallenAngel go?--Hero Forever 21:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I'm here! Why'd you want to know that? Mister O. 21:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know if you've been plotting any evil schemes lately! *Glares*--Hero Forever 21:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Eh... not really. To tell you the truth, I have the same budget as Jessie and James of Team Rocket. Basically... I'm broke. Mister O. 21:48, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I'm watchin' you...Oh, and by the way *sigh* I vote "yes" to the game on December 14th.--Hero Forever 21:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC) (*Deathwalker eyes Hero and Angel interestedly*) Now... Eet eez time to destroy zee world! Hee-Hee! Eclipse 03:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ..................no........do not destroy it yet.......it is not time..........Deathwalker 13000 03:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 What are you plotting Deathwalker?--Hero Forever 16:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "..........why would I tell you?............" Because supervillains always brag about their evil plans to the hero!--Hero Forever 20:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Um yeah... that's only the incompetant villains Hero. Which incidentally, there seem to be a lot these days. Somebody should do something... no wait! If we didn't have incompetant villains, we actuall villains wouldn't have anyone to provide us info on what not to do. So yay! Incompetant villains! Mister O. 20:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ...Okay?--Hero Forever 21:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC) We actual villains also need to look at our spelling. Hee-Hee. Eclipse 23:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) And what is that supposed to mean... Micheal?! You will know... When you think about it. So you shall see. Hee-Hee. Ah... well I guess there's nothing I can do now except this... I will take a potato chip, and EAT IT!!! And did you know that we are already fighting... on your blog. Hmmm...Two villains are fighting...What should I, as the hero, do?--Hero Forever 17:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ".....wouldn't you stay out of sight....... then when they are both weakened, move in for the kill?.........."Deathwalker 13000 21:28, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Actually, that's a really good idea! Wait...Why are you giving me good ideas?!--Hero Forever 22:53, 19 July 2009 (UTC) "........because I'm smart........"Deathwalker 13000 23:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Edwin, stop! I don't want to be taken down by her hands unless she does it by herself... wait... why would I say that all of a sudden? It's not like me to let even one person try to take me down. Usually I try my best to prevent anyone from stealing my rightful place as ruler of the world... NO EXCEPTIONS!!! Why Hero should be an exception even I don't know... but rest assured I succeed in never letting anyone best me. Well except for Secret... you know... its just not fair how much power that guy has. I've heard rumors that Secret is the only person to ever battle you... and win!!! I saw the battle you and (sigh) Hero had. Ended in a draw didn't it? Mister O. 00:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) "................forgive me for correcting you, but TheSecret and I are evenly matched in power.............we have clashed several times, and it always ended in a draw. Secret, if he went against me, would be my biggest obstacle. And the battle only ended in a draw because Slayer of Light intervened...................."Deathwalker 13000 02:00, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Yeah right, dude! I was totally besting you!--Hero Forever 04:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) "............oh you were?.........I think not..........I never show my true power to anyone, unless I must. Unless I am forced to.........."Deathwalker 13000 19:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You're the one who got wretched on.--Hero Forever 03:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) "...and your point is?....... you were the one who was taken out by a tree............" 04:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You're the one who wanted to end the fight.--Hero Forever 17:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) .......I said if you attacked me, then I would assume the fight was still on...........I would only end it if you wanted to.............which was before you were taken out by a tree................ You think you're powerful Deathwalker? If so, why didn't you just kill me straight away?--Hero Forever 01:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ".........Three reasons. One- you aren't inherently evil like the rest of mankind, and don't deserve to suffer my judgement........... Two- You weren't in the way of my plans................ Three- I only fight as hard as I need to............" Hee-Hee. 03:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Nice signature Michael. 21:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC)M-NUva Grrr...Deathwalker, I will defeat you one day.--Hero Forever 15:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ".....that day will never come................." 19:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Oh, yes it will! I just need to practice...hmmm...first I'll start by taking down FallenAngel.--Hero Forever 19:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Me?! Why me?! What did I ever do to you Hero? I'm just an immortal who is watched by... on second thought yeah go ahead and do what you must to me. I have grown tired of living in this world but that does not mean I will go without a fight and just to make things clear I've got a lot of new articles started on this site like the Wilfre article and the whole Drawn to Life category... yadda, yadda, yadda... Mister O. 20:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Wow. What happened to your confidence?--Hero Forever 21:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ..........While you practice, I'll destroy the world.................. 21:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 FallenAngel?--Hero Forever 21:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Come on, FallenAngel, don't do this! You would always have such cool evil plans for me to foil! And now, you sound like you've lost all confidence and given up! Come on! We were gonna' be archenemies!--Hero Forever 22:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. I see. He is giving up. 03:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Secret? Are you gonna' help Deathwalker destroy the world, or can I let you live?--Hero Forever 21:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I-I-I don't know what to say Hero... I'm touched that you would consider me an archenemy. That's it! I can't let the fact that I'm pathetic slow me down. No! In fact I think I'll try to think up some more plans for you to try to stop. BUT! Keep in mind that I still want you to join me as my future wife. Who knows? It just might happen. In the meantime though expect me to come up with brilliant schemes to rule the world. Before I go, I must tell you that if it happens that me and you do end up fighting each other, I will not hold back. Farewell for now... Mister O. 22:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! I look forward to it, FallenAngel!--Hero Forever 01:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ........How many times do I have to say it?........... I'm not with the other villains- I'm on my own.................. a rennegade, you might say...............TheSecret is my biggest obstacle............... The Secret isn't the one posing the biggest threat to you, Deathwalker.--Hero Forever 00:11, 25 July 2009 (UTC) "...............you are implying that you can defeat me. This assumption is greatly flawed........" I'm much more powerful than you think. Anyway, I'm off to fight crime.--Hero Forever 01:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Fallen Angel's Evil Schemes What the f***!? How are you already almost above me?! I have been here way longer than you! Now granted I didn't start editing until early this June for some reason I don't know of, but still! I got an account on this site on February of this year with someone's help... I don't want to say who but know this. I may have been friendly towards you even though it's not really in my code of villanry to do that. But get in my way of getting to the top of the featured users tab and I will personally send the droids I found (Get it? It's the 'these are not the droids you're looking for' joke.) and well I think you'll find out more if you do 'Hero Forever.'Thefallenangel407 00:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Rivalry, much? ??? LOL Fallenangel, relax, you and Hero Forever still have a long way to go before you even get on the Featured Users list. And you'll never catch up to Secret, Deathwalker, or me, as Secret has more than 1300 edits. Muahahahaa. Good luck. 20:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138